The invention is directed to a device for generating bent portions in a pipe, particularly for generating a pipe coil.
Bent pipes or pipe coils generated by devices designed to this purpose are used particularly in convection heating surfaces of steam generators and heat exchangers. The bent pipes or pipe coils are formed from a linear pipe corresponding in length to the stretched length of the pipe coil.
Devices of the generic type include so-called turnover bending machines wherein for alternate bending in rightward and leftward directions the entire device is pivoted by 180.degree. each time. The provision of this pivoting movement necessitates considerable constructional measures. For this reasons, these devices have found only limited acceptance on the market.
Further, so-called turnover tables are known for use in combination with pipe bending machines suitable for bending in one bending direction only. In this case, the bent pipe coil is pivoted by 180.degree. after each bending step. Also these known devices are impaired by extraordinary technical complexity and cause additional technical difficulties due to more elaborate user protection.